Les Chroniques d'Alex: Première nuit avec un ange
by andybar
Summary: Alex a eu des expériences homosexuelles; à vous de les découvrir à travers ces chroniques.


On pense souvent que Alex a eu sa première relation sexuelle dans la troisième saison avec Faith. Mais il est moins connu qu'il ait eu des relations avant cela, et qui plus est avec d'autres hommes.

Après qu'Angel ait perdu son âme, Alex eu des multiples cauchemars où le vampire le tenait nu dans ses bras, en train de lui vider le sang. Il craignait que ces rêves soient prémonitoires, et il n'avait pas tort...

Un soir, alors qu'il était au lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il sentait une présence inconnue dans la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que cette tension grandissait, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il reconnut dans l'embrasure de la porte la silhouette du vampire. Sa terreur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un seul geste. Le vampire se rapprocha du lit, et s'y assit. Malgré les ténèbres, Alex distinguait tous les détails, et remarqua avec surprise qu'Angel ne portait pas son visage de vampire.

La tension qu'Alex ressentait commençait à changer de nature, et il comprit en quoi lorsque le vampire lui souleva légèrement le t-shirt. Celui-ci lui caressa le bas-ventre avec l'index, puis avec la main. Alex avala sa salive, et commença à respirer plus fort. Angel se pencha pour embrasser son nombril, puis son bas-ventre, puis à le lécher. C'est à ce moment qu'Alex sentit que son sexe semblait chercher à être plus raide qu'il ne l'était déjà. Angel releva son visage pour regarder Alex; il souriait. Il s'avança vers lui, se couchant contre son corps, et laissa sa main sur son bas-ventre pour le frotter.

Ils se fixaient; Alex semblait paralysé. C'est alors qu'Angel se mit à baiser doucement sa bouche. Celui-ci entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pulpeuses, se mettant à attraper celles d'Angel, à les sucer; leurs bouches finirent par s'unir. Alex agrippa ses mains au dos du vampire. Celui-ci se redressa alors, à cheval sur le bassin d'Alex; il lui enleva le t-shirt, puis jeta au loin sa propre veste et son sweat-shirt, ne gardant que son maillot de corps. Il se repencha sur Alex pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci souleva le maillot de corps en question dans le dos afin de pouvoir palper le dos musclé du vampire; il finit par lui retirer complètement: il poussa un premier gémissement au contact de leurs corps se frottant.

Il commença à baiser le nez massif d'Angel, qui descendit l'envahir de baisers ardents dans le cou. A ce moment là, Alex s'esquiva. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens pour...ça?" Angel lui jeta un regard malicieux. "Maintenant je n'ai plus à me retenir."

Alex retourna la situation, mettant Angel sur le dos. Il baisa sans répit le cou d'Angel, puis descendit vers son torse, ses tétons, qu'il léchait, mordillait; Angel poussa un petit rire, souleva Alex pour le remettre sur le dos. Il rendit à Alex ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais avec plus de tact, d'habileté; il se mit ensuite à lui pincer vivement les tétons et les pectoraux. Alex se mordait les lèvres, ne voulant pas que ses parents l'entendent; mais sa respiration retenue n'était pas tellement discrète. Angel, à cheval, recula sur les jambes de son partenaire, lui caressant les flancs, jusqu'à lui attraper les bords du caleçon et à le lui ôter.

Il était maintenant hors du lit; il regardait Alex couché, se pinçait les lèvres. Alex avait remarqué la bosse dans le pantalon du vampire, et, instinctivement, se mis sur le ventre.

Il entendit la braguette d'Angel s'ouvrir, et se mit alors à appréhender ce qu'Angel pouvait lui faire; mais celui-ci n'était pas une brute: il commença à lui baiser et lécher les deux fesses. Sa langue s'introduisit lentement dans les fesses du jeune homme; cette présence chaude et humide lui donna des frissons, il cambra les fesses et mordit son oreiller. Lorsque Angel sortit sa langue, il sentit un manque, et se redressa, les mains agrippées à la tête du lit. Il sentit alors le sexe dur d'Angel le pénétrer doucement, correspondant à une longue expiration qu'il fit à ce moment. Une fois le sexe complètement rentré, il écarta les jambes, la sensation était à la fois douloureuse et exquise.

Il sentit le torse d'Angel lui caresser le dos, l'une de ses mains lui caressait et lui pinçait le ventre qui se contractait et se décontractait, l'autre lui pinçait avec rythme le pectoral et le téton gauches. Le sexe se recula, puis se renfonça doucement; le rythme était de plus en plus rapide, et la sensation de plus en plus agréable. Il sentait une fièvre montante, et avait l'impression que le gland de son partenaire s'enfonçait à chaque fois de plus en plus loin.

Ce dernier lui léchait et lui mordillait l'épaule, poussant de petits gémissements discrets. La respiration des deux se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Angel attrapa les cuisses de son partenaire, et donna de grands coups de reins. Alex, malgré cette expérience toute nouvelle, se pinça les lèvres d'une force incroyable pour se retenir de crier; la vitesse à laquelle ses muscles se contractaient et se décontractaient ne lui était pas connue. Ses fesses serraient et déserraient le sexe d'Angel; il sentit alors un liquide chaud se répandre en lui.

C'est quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Angel avait poussé un râle et que le rythme de ses coups ralentissait, que Alex sentit une chaleur s'emparer de lui alors que ses muscles se figeaient dans une contraction; il poussa lui aussi un râle.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent, il s'écrasa sur son lit, mort de fatigue. Le sexe du vampire se retira avant de ramollir. Alex entendit Angel se rhabiller; il se caressa les fesses, relâchées, puis se retourna sur le dos pour observer le départ de son compagnon; mais celui-ci avait disparu sans bruit.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu son corps dans l'obscurité, Alex se rappela toute sa vie sa première expérience sexuelle avec l'ange, son corps quasiment imberbe, sa toison qui avait presque fusionné avec celle de ses fesses, son sexe long et épais, ses longs tétons foncés, son torse musclé, sa taille svelte et son ventre tendu, son nez massif, pénétrant doux, ses mains fortes et ses doigts habiles malgré leur épaisseur.


End file.
